Depression
by The Key Bearer
Summary: Sora's thoughts as he was turned into a Heartless. His battle with the darkness. Sora's negative side, his depression.


~Depression~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never will.  
  
Sora was trapped within the darkness. Darkness was the only thing that covered the perimeter. But Sora could also see a faint light ahead of him in the distance. He ran towards it, but it just seemed to get swallowed into the darkness. As he got closer, it got fainter. The shadows grew deeper. Soon the light would be gone. Sora couldn't remember anything. It just seemed that he was lost forever, no way out. The darkness grew deeper. It appeared to also be swallowing his faith and hope within his friends. With each passing second the pain grew deeper. It brought back bad memories of pain and fear. Sora had lost the light. The small light was eclipsed, as if the moon went over the sun, covering the earth in complete darkness. Sora had never thought of losing all his dreams, would he now?   
  
"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." Sora recalled the memory when he was back on his island. Would the light be gone forever? Would he be trapped inside the darkness? Was Ansem right? Would all the light be completely eclipsed? Maybe he shouldn't of been chosen by the keyblade. Maybe it would've been better off to have chosen someone else. Maybe Sora and his friends should've tried to enjoy their lives.  
  
Kairi? Were Kairi and Riku okay? Were they all right? Probably they weren't thanks to the brillant move of Sora, thrashing the keyblade into his chest. Or maybe they were safe and happy that he was gone, and didn't care about him. Riku probably didn't care since he had made friends with Donald and Goofy. Kairi was probably happy, being free to roam around. Maybe at least she was happy, or maybe she was sobbing, or even happily living like old times with Riku and her alone, and of course Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus. Or what if she was happier with him gone?   
  
What if Ansem was still alive, still turning people toward the darkness? What if all the worlds were destroyed? What would happen? Had he been driven to the darkness by Ansem? Could he ever get out?  
  
Donald and Goofy, were they all right? Were they mad at him as well? Yes, they probably were just using him to find their "King." They probably didn't want him to get hurt or then they would lose their one and only chance to find their King. They must've been mad at Sora for making them lose their chance.   
  
Sora begun to see bad visions. He saw Kairi fall to the ground with a dagger piercing her heart. Riku was being controlled by Ansem and was now destroying all the worlds. Goofy and Donald were dead because they couldn't protect Kairi.  
  
Sora had lost it, the light was completely gone, destroyed, covered by darkness. Now there was no way for Sora to escape. For some reason, Sora didn't care. He found himself not caring about anything. Who cares if everyone he knew and loved died? Who cares if it was his fault? He was lost now, but who cared?   
  
Goofy: Goofy just used him to seal the keyholes and find his King. He did worry about him, but it was just because they'd lose their king.  
  
Donald: Same as Goofy, he was just being used for their ambitions; to find their king and to save all the worlds.  
  
Riku: Riku felt like Sora had replaced him, so he probably wouldn't ever forgive him. He was also mad since he held the keyblade.  
  
Kairi: Probably mad since he couldn't protect her. He didn't do anything except make her in danger since Riku got mad at him.   
  
Then Sora realized something, everyone hated him because of the keyblade he held. Riku hated him because of it, Donald and Goofy hated him since he couldn't help them with it, he put Kairi in danger because of it. Wouldn't it of been better if Riku got it?   
  
Sora threw his 'keyblade' away, now despising it. He desired nothing from it. He wanted it to leave. He wanted everything to go away, leave him in the darkness.  
  
"Sora!" Someone called. Sora recognized the voice as Kairi's. He almost jumped up. The little light flickered back on, like the candles in Traverse Town, how they would go back on. Sora ran towards it. It got a little closer. His hopes and his faith went up. He grabbed the keyblade they he had once despised. Maybe at least Kairi cared!  
  
The light only grew as Sora began to remember how much everyone cared and loved him. He stepped through the now large light. The first thing he saw afterwards was Kairi.  
  
***  
  
Well, I got bored so then I thought about how depressed Sora would've been in the darkness. I'm not sure if he really thought of all this but this is only my idea. Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot. Now, why don't you press that little button at the end and send a little comment.  
  
~*(Crystal Angel Kairi)*~ 


End file.
